


Hey Jealousy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Snippets From A Resurrection [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On Deleted Concepts From Revenge of the Sith, Ben Solo Lives, Fix-It, Forced to hurt somebody, Jealous Poe Dameron, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Rey and Ben Solo Are Cousins, So Don’t @ Me, as well as the TROS Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe completely misunderstands a situation.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Snippets From A Resurrection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Believe it or not, my interpretation of That Kiss actually comes from here: https://movieweb.com/star-wars-9-book-rey-ben-solo-kiss-romance/ 
> 
> Also, a deleted concept from the Revenge of the Sith script where Palpatine was intended to be Anakin’s father.

Ben’s back. Apparently, according to the whispers, Luke Skywalker himself resurrected him. Why he did that, they’re not sure. Poe knows from Rey that Luke tried to kill Ben under mind control by Palpatine, which admittedly...complicates his feelings towards Ben.   
  
Assuming they really need to be complicated.   
  
He’s angry. Angry, upset, jealous — especially since it’s likely that Ben will get with Rey and Poe will just be nothing to him. Just someone he can torture and discard like he meant nothing —  
  
It’s in the hangar that Ben approaches him, almost cautiously, like he doesn’t want to startle Poe. “I thought I’d talk to you,” Ben said. “About...everything.”  
  
“I guess I won’t get in the way if you and Rey need lovey-dovey time,” Poe says bitterly.   
  
Silence. And then Ben laughs. It’s a startled sort of laugh, a sort of laugh that suggests that Poe’s said something daft.   
  
“What’s the joke?” Poe says, suddenly irritated.   
  
“Poe,” Ben says, “It’s not like that at all. Rey’s technically my cousin.”  
  
“Hold on.” Poe furrows his brow. “So you and Rey...”  
  
Ben shrugs. “There’s some guesstimations here and there, but...Palpatine’s technically my grandfather's father. I’m surprised Palpatine didn’t brag about that, actually. But yes, in the most roundabout of ways...Rey is a Skywalker.”  
  
“Oh.” Poe doesn’t know what to say.   
  
“I don’t think she even feels romantically towards me,” Ben says. “When she kissed me...it was more a gratitude kiss. For saving her.” A beat. “I don’t regret doing it. I regret leaving you alone. I regret everything I did to you, actually. There was so much I didn’t get to tell you, Poe.”  
  
Poe doesn’t know how to react. So Rey...Rey was never really competing for Ben? They were never romantically interested?  
  
“There’s a lot I didn’t get to tell you either,” Poe says. "How much I cared about you. How much I was willing to do for you. I guess I thought I was unworthy of you.”  
  
“So did I. Sometimes I wonder if I’m unworthy of you now.”  
  
He doesn’t need to elaborate. Poe can already put the pieces together. Shadows and monsters in masks and hands and probing...  
  
“Snoke...it’s not an excuse, but he ordered me to do it,” Ben says. “He wanted me...tested. Even before my father. He knew that I loved you. So he set things up so I had to hurt you.” A beat. “Believe me, Poe — I never wanted to hurt you like this. I wanted to be responsible for every day you were happy. And...if it means you being happy with someone else — ”  
  
“You idiot,” Poe says. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t mad. But I love you. It doesn’t erase what you did...but it doesn’t erase what came before either.” A beat. “Or the fact that you were forced into it. You did do something bad, but in a way, you were as much a prisoner as I was. I knew that you hurting me had something wrong with it.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Ben hugs him, almost crushingly, like he wants to reassure himself that Poe is still there, for the love of the Force, and Poe nestles in his arms. It’s not going to be an easy road, but they can at least begin to start putting things back together.


End file.
